Ventilated facades are facades that have an air chamber between the cladding and the wall of the facade. This air chamber creates a “chimney effect”, which provides continuous ventilation due to the temperature differences between the air outside and the air inside the chamber.
Among the different types of ventilated facades, facades in which the cladding is made up of slate pieces which are mounted by means of wire or plate anchoring elements on horizontal rails, generally made of wood, fixed to the wall of the façade, are known.
In this sense, CH 659679 and EP0167032 may be cited, in which the mounting of the covering pieces is carried out by means of anchoring pieces comprising a straight section, the ends of which have folds in opposite directions, consisting of hooks with different widths. On the wider hook, which is inverted, the anchoring piece of the rails is hung, and the upper edge of a panel belonging to a lower row of panels is inserted between the rail and the straight section of the anchoring piece, while the hook with the smaller width supports the lower edge of a panel belonging to an upper row of panels. In EP 0167032, the outer limb of the thicker hook can be laterally extended in a loop that is housed in the rail and serves as a support means, in an ascending direction, for the hook on said rail.
With this constitution, in the case of using panels with different thicknesses in the same row, on the visible covering surface there are areas located on different planes due to the fact that the anchoring piece does not have the ability to adjust to different thicknesses.